Gorensla kajidic
The Gorensla kajidic, sometimes known as the Gorensla clan, was a powerful Hutt family and crime gang. Shoola Gorensla Hiure and Sinasu Gorensla Balduki were both members of the kajidic. The rebel Technician Korvas Noth owed a great debt to the Gorensla clan. Description The Gorensla kajidic is the Hutt's preeminent black marketeer. The clan ships and smuggles millions of tons of legitimate and illegal goods throughout the galaxy every year. Gorensla operates an extensive smuggling network, but its expertise lies in obtaining goods near the targeted sales location or black market. This reduces or even occasionally eliminates the need for smuggling. Through liberal manipulation of Imperial laws, regulations, and- most importantly- bureaucracy. Gorensla often makes it perfectly legal to ship its wares to its markets and shadowports, such as Port Tooga. The kajidic's mastery of the markets keeps it a regular member of the Hutt Ruling Council. History Early history Gorensla's mastery of markets predates the Hutt Cataclysms, its early clan leaders having generated great wealth selling weapons and supplies to other clans during the establishment of Hutt Space. Gorensla's traditional armed bulk freighters proved vital in the Hutt wars against Xim the Despot and the Tionese. After the Hutt Cataclysms, Gorensla easily pivoted to embrace the new social order imposed by the kajidic philosophies. However, the clan also realized the danger of Hutt politics. Gorensla steadily expanded its galactic operations such that most of its income now comes from outside Hutt Space. Republic Era Gorensla's success is tied directly to the availability of transportation and open hyperspace routes, as was secured by the Galactic Republic. In regions where war breaks out, the clan's profitability may temporarily suffer when shipping can't get through. During the Clone Wars, Gorensla profited considerably from Separatist control of some of the major hyperspace routes, as Gorensla and the Hutts had access to alternate routes in many parts of the galaxy. Over the centuries, Gorensla has wormed its way into many major galactic black markets and shadowports. Sometimes, the clan owns virtually all supply traffic to a given location, but more often it is one of many players in a market. Gorensla uses layer upon layer of front companies and intermediaries to hide its involvement whenever possible. Some shadowports have no idea that they are dependent on Gorensla until the clan decides to make a power play for control. Clone Wars Gorensla was among the most profitable clans during the Clone Wars. It never hesitated to sell goods to either side, to the neutral worlds, or to refugees caught in the fighting. Every faction involved in the conflict was a source of income. Gorensla suffered greatly when its representative on the Hutt Ruling Council, Oruba the Hutt, was killed by the Shadow Collective's attack on the council. After the attack, the kajidic refused to cooperate with the other Hutts, who had been intimidated by the Collective's assault on Mandalore. Fortunately for Gorensla, the Collective was ultimately shattered following the attack, enabling the clan to escape punishment. Imperial Era Through the rise of the Galactic Empire initially diminished Gorensla's profits and markets, the kajidic soon took advantage of the new opportunities created by Imperial law. With time, it manipulated the new markets with as much expertise and efficiency as it had with the old. Among these new markets were nascent resistance forces, such as the rebel cell on Bestine. In 2 BBY, Gorensla sent a supply ship to Bestine's orbit to make a cargo transfer with the rebels. After a small skirmish between the rebels and the Empire, the Hutt enforcers exchanged the cargo with the rebel cell's flagship, where they also encountered Korvas Noth, an indebted servant of Gorensla. Notifying Korvas that Sinasu wanted to see him, Korvas and his comrades were sent on a mission on behalf of Sinasu for Jabba the Hutt to capture the mighty Wookiee Chewbacca. Appealing to their inner consciousness', the rebels returned Chewbacca to Han Solo, receiving a special hyperspace route used by independent smugglers across the galaxy. Appearances Age of Rebellion * Episode II: Bestine Problems * Episode III: Never Upset A Wookiee Behind the Scenes The Gorensla kajidic, and essentially every bit of lore about it, are credited to Fantasy Flight Games' Lords of Nal Hutta, a expansion book for Star Wars Edge of the Empire. Category:Groups Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Factions